dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Lantern: Godhead
| Creators = Van Jensen; Justin Jordan; Robert Venditti; Charles Soule; Cullen Bunn | First = New Gods: Godhead #1 | Last = Green Lantern Annual Vol 5 3 | Quotation = Those who take do not do so for a better purpose. Those who take; destroy. | Speaker = Saint Walker | QuoteSource = Green Lantern Vol 5 35 | HistoryText = The New Gods have heard that a human holds the power of the Life Equation and Highfather will destroy anything, or any Lantern, standing between him and it, making an enemy of almost every Lantern Corps in the universe. As the Lanterns dwindle in number and their battery charge runs down, how will they battle the Gods themselves? Act I Highfather and Metron have sensed a change in the nature of the Source. Kyle Rayner had passed through the Source Wall and returned with the Life Equation -- a weapon that Highfather desperately wants to use against Darkseid. Metron sets up a device that communicates with Relic; who is now a petrified Source Titan.Relic was merged with the Source Wall in They need seven energies merged into one. To achieve this, Highfather sends Malhedron and the Council of Eight to gather seven rings; which they do with little mercy. Hyalt of the Council of Eight stays behind and forges a Sceptre to hold the rings, but when tested on the population of Aydin; only monstrosities are produced. Seeing that the Lantern Rings are dangerous and impure; he demands that the mortal beings be stripped of them. Thus the war of New Gods versus Lanterns begins, but it is more like a slaughter as the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum shatters before the power of the Gods. Finally only a few small groups of Lanterns remain scattered across the universe. Kyle Rayner, the White Lantern, has been hidden by the Templar Guardians to avoid just this situation, but now Highfather has found him, and convinces him that for the safety of the universe, Kyle must go to New Genesis. Act II Sinestro has analysed the situation, and sees firstly that the New God Bekka has a weakness for him that can be exploited; and further, the Indigo Tribe will be a valuable ally. With several members of the Green Lantern Corps, they rescue the Indigo Tribe. The Guardians join them, and tell them where Kyle Rayner has gone -- to New Genesis and he must be rescued. For the sake of their immediate survival, the Lantern alliance goes where no one would expect -- to the center of the Anti-Matter Universe, Qward. The Weaponer forges swords and shields that embody the White Lantern energy; and they mount a successful attack against Shadowfall and save a number of Zamarons. Hal Jordan has gone to Earth, to recruit the one Lantern Corps that the New Gods are afraid of -- the Black. Promising Black Hand dead gods in space to reanimate; they leave for the Source Wall. On New Genesis, Highfather successfully removes the Life Equation from Kyle Rayner, and tests it first on Planet Muz; successfully stripping the will of the population and turning them into his own Divine Guard. Seeing this new tyranny, some of his forces begin to have doubts -- doubts that Sinestro will exploit. Having new weapons and allies, the Lantern alliance moves to attack New Genesis and free Kyle Rayner; but betrayal has happened on both sides. Indigo-1 has lead their forces into a trap - the Singularity Stockade -- and not even Parallax can escape. Act III Hal Jordan has brought Black Hand to the Source Wall. He expected to meet Sinestro, but instead finds Orion leading a squad of the Divine Guard. As their stand-off begins, Black Hand's attention is riveted to the Source Wall. "It's a mass grave!" On New Genesis, the last of the captured Lanterns are dropped at Highfather's feet, and, defiant to the last, John Stewart , Sinestro and Saint Walker face a blast of Life Equation. They have won an unlikely ally, as Malhedron steps in to deflect the energy and opens a Boom Tube to escape. Below on Old Genesis, Metron is also aiding the Lanterns, providing Kyle Rayner and Carol Ferris a way back up to New Genesis. Both Kyle and Carol are reunited with their rings; but Kyle's is powerless -- Highfather now is the Life Equation. As the invasion of Earth is about to begin, Sinestro intervenes and seeks a parlay with Highfather; but it is a ruse to stall for time and infect the Mother Box with Despotellis; to hack the coordinates. As Sinestro is beaten, a Boom Tube opens, but to where? At the Source Wall, Black Hand has touched the wall, and re-animated the Source Titans as his new Black Lantern Corps. They rip through the Divine Guard, but as Orion points out, they have no way of reaching New Genesis. Until the Boom Tube hacked by Sinestro opens. Hal and Black Hand take full advantage and lead the Black Lantern Source Titans to New Genesis, where they wreck havoc. In the confusion, Kyle assumes the mantle of the White Lantern again, and the Source Titans begin to come back to life. Highfather has been humbled by the mortals and their Lanterns, and Hal has made him see that he is little different than Darkseid. Whole planets have had their wills stripped away, and New Genesis lies in ruins, just like the outcome of the previous war with Apokolips. Highfather bows to Hal Jordan, and bids them return and protect their universe. | Issues = * Act I * * * * * Act II * * * * * Act III * * * * * * Tie-Ins * * * | Items = * Miracle Cell * Mother Box * Singularity Stockade * Source Wall * Source Titans * White Lantern Ring | Vehicles = *Boom Tube | Weapons = * Black Lantern Ring * Life Equation Sceptre * Power Rings | Notes = * Darkseid does not actually appear in Godhead. The 3 times Darkseid is seen, they are all constructs. Mecha-Darkseid is a construct of the Green Lantern Corps in ; Highfather battles a Yellow Lantern construct of Darkseid in ; and Moonrider is confront by Beautiful Dreamer's construct of Darkseid in . | Trivia = * Both California Interstate 405 and the West L.A. Federal Building are destroyed by Mecha-Darkseid in * Highfather kills 84.6 Billion sentients on Planet Aydin. | RecommendedReading = * Green Lantern: Lights Out * Blackest Night | Links = }} Category:Green Lantern: Godhead Category:Events